In the science of sports medicine, physiotherapy, and strength and conditioning there is a constant search for ways to improved range of motion, functional movement, blood flow, and relaxation of the body and, particularly, those areas prone to becoming overly tight due to overuse and stress. Of interest are devices that are particularly useful in the self myofascial release realm.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an innovation that will provide a solution to the problems with the muscle function of the body in the aforementioned areas that remain unsolved.